


A Recipe for Trouble

by Falka_tyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gaslighting, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Self-Doubt, Social Experiments, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: When life offers you a chance, what do you do?You do your best not to miss it, right?But what if you only thought it was your chance but it turned out to be anything but?orhow to be an ordinary boy, hide your tongue up your ass every time you need to ask an important question and get more trouble than you can swallow.





	A Recipe for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is an extremely impulsive work. I just had this visual of a boy who is being denied by his tender lovers who have very selfish reasons to do so, and this ensued.
> 
> There won't be anything cruel or graphic, but the situation the main character finds himself in could be triggering for some. For me, for example, if it were someone else's work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the suffering of my poor boy!
> 
> P.S. Sonico, really, what would the boy do in the next chapter if it was your story? I wanna know!

 

… He was already thinking the whole system was weird even before they applied for a group stipend at this classy, expensive university.

 

He knew that this program was his only chance to get a decent start in life, though. That’s why when four boys approached him and offered to join their group, he didn’t hesitate to say “yes”.

 

He hasn’t heard of something similar existing in other places. To get the stipend, five persons had to register as a group and then individually take the entrance exams. If each of them met the criteria and passed, all five would get their college education for free. It sounded like a dream.

 

He heard the rumour that there was some secret clause on the standard contract between the stipend-winning students and the university that changed everything. Unfortunately, no one could tell what it was exactly. The whole text of the contract would only be revealed to those who passed the exams. The uncertainty scared him, and yet, he didn’t want to back up on his plan on how to change his future for the better. He had to try.

 

Unexpectedly, inexplicitly, illogically, they did it. After the initial joy passed, it was time to learn what the secret clause was, finally. Also, it was his last opportunity to walk away.

 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing at the coordination meeting, at first. Behind closed doors, the representatives of the university announced that one member of their group will be participating in some scientific research. For the purposes of the research, that person would have to spend the whole academic year wearing a chastity device provided by the university. The chastity device would have to be locked at all times and only the other four group members (and the university staff) would have the keys. It would be taken off once a month for “maintenance” and tests.

 

Immediately, he thought it was ridiculous. Did the uni really want to pretend they invented this shit with the stipend for the sake of some outlandish scientific research, so secret no one on campus needed to know? He looked around: his groupmates were taking it in stride. They looked nervous and even a bit afraid, but who would blame them? No one expressed their uneasiness about the idea itself or any protests so he kept his mouth shut, too.

 

He signed the contract.

 

And then, the same evening, they were drawing lots in the dingy motel room the other four shared. To his horror, he was chosen to be the “sacrifice goat”. No one said it aloud, but everyone else seemed to be relieved that they evaded this fate. He couldn’t help but feel angry at their happiness. Aside from that, he didn’t feel much at all – too numb from the day’s events.

 

 

 

… After two months of being constantly locked, he stopped fearing discovery by his peers. It was just too stressful to be on full alert all the time.

 

 

... Four months later, he still couldn’t believe it was him. He was going to school, like everyone; doing his homework, fighting deadlines, and researching boring stuff. He was only one freshman of many. There was nothing special about him. The little metal cage was not noticeable at all under his baggy jeans. 

 

As stated in the contract, he shared the dorm with his groupmates. They had a living room, a small kitchenette and three bedrooms. He was generously allowed to have one room to himself while the others had to share. It was just what he needed for he had to do some pretty odd things to himself to alleviate the pressure in his balls from time to time and any spectators would be highly unappreciated. He was thankful to the other boys for their consideration.

 

What he didn’t account for was his utter loneliness. Dating was out of the question. Even if he conquered his natural shyness and spoke to anyone, what would it change? He didn’t believe anyone would be interested in him. And if they were… Well, he didn’t know how to explain his lack of interest in sex if the question would arise. He was not supposed to talk about the experiment to anyone other than his groupmates.

 

Since the very start of the year, every month when he was going to the laboratory to let the lab rats free his poor dick and take their probes, one of his groupmates walked him there and waited for him until he was done. He didn’t ask for it but didn’t refuse the unexpected support either.

 

 

 

... It was his fifth time going to the lab when the tech couldn’t find the keys to his cage. That’s when having an eager to help roommate behind the door came in handy. The roommate entered immediately and, to his great surprise, took the key off his neck to hand it to the tech. Then, the guy was asked to leave which he did unquestioningly despite throwing a worried look towards the lab equipment.

 

The cage came off without issue and the procedures went on, as usual. Yet, he couldn’t shake off the image of the key on his roommate’s neck. They never let him see the keys before. He thought they hid them somewhere in their rooms.

 

Oh, how many times did he imagine rummaging through their drawers, finding the key, making himself orgasm and putting the cage and the key back in place. How many sleepless nights did this fantasy follow him? Turned out, they wore them like some lockets, close to their hearts. His "plan" was useless. Or was it just this one guy?

 

He had to ask. He _needed_ to know.

 

So he asked, first thing after they got back to the dorm.

 

Turned out that all his neighbours had their keys dangling from their necks on a string. One of the four explained that they wanted to be able to free him quickly in case of some emergency. It made sense to always have the key available since the five of them were almost always not far from each other.

 

This is when he realised that they almost never left him completely alone; that they followed him not only to the laboratory. He was baffled by the thought that his roommates had the keys on them at all times; that all these months, he has been basically one hand gesture away from freedom.

 

He didn’t know what to make of it. It felt nice to be taken care of by his new acquaintances, even if in an unconventional way. At the same time, his life seemed to be controlled by others and that he didn’t enjoy at all.

 

The next day, they offered him to join them in their evening activities. He must feel lonely in his room, they said.

 

That was the beginning of his fall.

 

The other four boys were in a relationship. It was complicated; there were two couples (which shared the other two bedrooms accordingly) but they also had sex with each other in different combinations all the time. For unknown reasons, they didn’t demonstrate their feelings anywhere outside the dorm. Hell, he lived with them and was unaware until now!

 

They let him in, that first evening. He sat in a corner, squirming in his seat as his dick tried to harden in the confines of its cage. He watched avidly. It looked like two of them played the dominant role while the other two were their submissives. The dominant boys teased and gently tortured their partners. Some of the things done to the subs seemed pretty intense but neither of the two has offered any complaints.

 

He sat there and thought mournfully that it was all he ever wanted in his own relationship and more. He left when the four of the boys all had had their orgasms. He basically fled to his room to grant himself the only kind of relief he came up with while in this stupid predicament: to milk his prostate with a special massaging device. He didn’t feel any embarrassment over this anymore; he wasn’t ashamed of basically masturbating to the memories of his friends banging each other, either, – they invited him themselves, after all. It took him less time than usual to make come dribble from his limp cock. Afterwards, he flopped onto his back, breathing raggedly; he felt drained, emotionally just as physically.

 

Later in the night, he lay in bed, wide-awake and sleepless.

 

What did they want from him with this invitation? Why did he agree to come? Was he _that_ desperate for company? He didn’t have a crush on any of them. His head was full of other things lately, for god’s sake! He wouldn’t argue: his neighbours were all cute; he’d even go as far as calling one of the dominant boys handsome. Many girls asked him for their numbers. But he wasn’t interested in them romantically, ever.

 

It didn’t seem to matter anymore though when all he could think of was how it would feel to be pounded by one of their cocks.

 

He managed to rein his horniness in for a week. The other four didn’t approach him the next morning, letting him take the first step. He didn’t know how to broach the subject when they were all gathered in the living area or walking to their dorm from class. They didn’t invite him again and acted just as before: some of them friendly, some more neutral.

 

This way, they didn’t discuss the evening spent together until the next weekend when he finally broke on Saturday and asked for permission to join them again.

 

They agreed. Except that this time, they demanded he let them undress him, at least.

 

It escalated quickly from that. By the next time he went to the lab, he was not an anal virgin anymore, for starters.

 

It happened at his own pace. They teased him and fucked him whenever he came to them in the evening. Never in his life did he receive so much attention as now: sandwiched between four bodies, fondled and caressed, never left to his own devices anymore when he could help it. He learnt that being milked by another boy was ten times nicer and hundred times more frustrating than giving himself relief alone in his room. He learnt that while playing with his roommates only served to make him hornier by the day, he couldn’t stop seeking them out to let them have some fun.

 

When they met up in one of their bedrooms, the four boys often were completely naked, identical little keys to his cage hanging from their necks. It was maddening to be the focus of their wicked games without a hope for a pleasurable release and then to witness his neighbours come to completion in front of his eyes as many times as they wanted to. Sure, the subs were often ordered to stave off their orgasms or denied pleasure at all. They whined and even cried sometimes; he didn’t particularly pity them. They would have their turn the next day or the next week while he would have to wait for another half a year.

 

Having the subs wear a key each, too, seemed particularly unfair.

 

 

 

… By the seventh time he had to undergo his monthly examination, he was hooked.

 

There was not a day when he didn’t try to catch their attention; not an evening that he spent completely alone.

 

That’s when they started to be cruel. They convinced him to not milk himself (because he couldn’t do it as well as they, obviously) and stared at him disapprovingly when he broke his promise. Soon, he had to stop relieving himself on his own altogether to not fall out of their good graces. He was afraid to fight them on it even if they milked him not as often as he would have liked.

 

They taught him different ways to please them, and he started to feel excited to be useful for them. _Their_ pleasure was achievable, he could literally help with it – he didn’t notice when he started to consider their enjoyment his main reward.

 

They decided to help him with his studies – the fancy education was the reason why he endured all this torture, after all. For that purpose, they started monitoring his successes and failures. First, he thought they were really invested in his good grades. Later, not so much. One of the doms brought up the idea of punishments and rewards, at some point. He didn’t like the sound of it. But they insisted it was for his own good, and he didn’t have it in himself to argue.

 

One of the subs (the naughtier one) was routinely spanked every Saturday. The four made a show out of it since he joined their horny company. The sub had to undress, put himself over the edge of the sofa in the living room and offer his ass for a thorough spanking with different implements. The other sub was considered well-behaved and only got lighter spankings maybe once a month.

 

Well. Spankings in this dorm didn’t concern _him_ , ever before. He didn’t pay the procedure any thoughts, having accepted it as a part of his roommates’ lifestyle.

Now though… It was hard to earn a reward but very easy to end up with his bare ass up over someone’s knee. He preferred to think that he took his beatings gracefully. Yet, every time it happened he was casually made aware of his caged cock dangling uselessly between his legs, and it was so much worse than any beating could ever be.

 

The worst of all were the nights when they would tie him up and tease him until he felt frenzied with need; until he lost all his inhibitions and desperately begged for release; until the view of four keys just out of reach was all he could focus on.

 

They’d pity him. They’d be so tender to him when they’d tell him that he can’t have an orgasm, and no, dear, they won’t break the rules even once, in secret. They’d caress him and wipe his tears away. They’d pet his hair and whisper how it’s such a shame they can’t release his poor swollen cock from its prison. They would if they could, they assured him, but, for now, he had to endure.

 

On such evenings, he would totally forget the other four were the sole reason of his current suffering and that he would have avoided it by leaving their close circle; that wearing that damned cage has been so much easier when he was on his own.

 

When his head was clear and he remembered about their deception, it was never a good time to throw accusations around. It happened, for example, when one of his roommates made dinner for everyone and they left a place for him at the table; or when one of them held his hand on his way to the labs; or when all five gathered in the living room to play a game of Munchkin. In such moments, he peered at his roommates’ faces attentively, searching for the signs of their evil intentions towards him. But every time he looked, they were smiling and fooling around, including him seamlessly into their tight group. They appeared friendly and accepting. This way, every time he tried to prove to himself that he shouldn’t trust his roommates, he found it hard to recall their sins against him. They were so good to him, a recent stranger. They couldn’t be doing what they were doing to him to play him or bring him harm. Every time, he smiled back and joined the fun.

 

There were not many good things in his life, to start with. He could not allow himself to refuse any scraps of kindness he was gifted with.

 

It was a vicious circle.

A little later after a pleasant time spent together, he would act inappropriately and be sentenced to another painful correction. Then, they would be nice to him, then discipline him again, and the cycle would repeat.

 

Somewhere in-between the good times and the painful ones, they would invite him to join their next round of sex where he’d find himself out of his mind with arousal, babbling and pleading. To no avail, of course.

 

It seemed that sex and spankings happened more often than anything else, except for, maybe, studying.

 

Once, when they let him have a moment of silence among a scene, he realised with startling clarity that he can’t remember how being on the same level with them feels. They had his full attention the very next minute, but the realisation never left. It was like a minor burn on his psyche; it did not cause significant pain, yet never let him forget about its existence. More than anything, it kept filling his soul with deep sadness. It poisoned even the moments when he could’ve deluded himself into feeling happy otherwise.

 

He insisted on sleeping in his own room, most nights. It was for the best. He didn’t need others starting to worry about his sleep, among other things. He waited for the end of the year so much that he often found himself lying awake in bed, thinking anxiously.

 

Most times, he tried to imagine how he was going to return to his normal life. Being freed from the cage both excited him and scared him. He wondered if his life would get back on track once he is fully in charge of himself. He wondered whether he’d want to spend his time with his roommates the same way they did now. He wondered about what their dynamic would be and whether he’d become another sub to the two dominants or would prefer to exclude himself from their games altogether.

 

He vowed to be nice to whatever boy who will have to take his place for the second academic year.

 

 

 

…The twelfth visit to the lab he was required to make alone.

 

It was strange and unnerving to navigate the narrow paths of the university’s underground levels alone. He didn’t expect that being left to his own devices in such a moment would destabilize him so much.

 

Maybe, this was the reason why he couldn’t understand what the lab rat was talking about first. His four roommates gave their permissions, the rat said.

 

_Why? To do what?_

 

“We are glad to confirm that you successfully finished your first year and that we will be glad to see you here at the start of the next year. We are also proud of you for agreeing to carry this burden for one additional academic year…”

 

_But he didn’t agree to anything._

 

“There’s a note on page six of your contract saying…”

 

 

 

… He exited the lab feeling slightly ill. While he wandered the corridors, he noticed several other boys with haunted eyes who seemed to move around aimlessly. He didn’t pay them any mind.

 

 

Why didn’t anyone ask _him_?

 

Why?

 

Was it really happening?

 

 

 

… When he entered their shared dorm, his four roommates all came to the door to greet him. Seeing them felt overwhelming. He’d prefer to stay alone with his thoughts right now but they didn’t give him a choice.

 

“Welcome home, Tommy,” – offered one of the doms. – “This year, you can trust us, too. We won’t let you down.”

 

He fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you say?  
> Does Tommy have a chance to evade this hell now? What would you advise him to do?
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please, tell me what you think!
> 
> You can contact me here:  
> on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
> or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
